


Of Heven's light and Hellfire, of Angels and Demons...

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec has angel wings, Angel Wings, Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec, One Shot, One True Pairing, Powerful Magnus Bane, Protective Alec, True Love, alternative ending, but only for a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: An alternative plot for 2x10, "By the Light of Dawn."Valentine activates the Soul Sword, but Magnus,the High Warlock of Brooklyn, stands his ground, raising hellish fire, so as to protect all the Downworlders from the deadly attack. He, the son of a demon. But who is there to protect him?Well, Alexander Lightwood, of course..."They say, that at the time of utmost need, when fire and death will be upon the favorite children of the Angels, lightning will illuminate the night and thunder will tear the ebony sky in half.They say... They say...And yet, when that night came, that was not how the story had gone down. No, that was not even close to what Alexander Lightwood had witnessed. No one had died that night, but It hadn't been an Angel who had shielded all the innocent from the deadly light of the Soul-sword. To the contrary, it had been a half-demon, a descendant of Hell. And he was bearing the name Magnus Bane..."





	Of Heven's light and Hellfire, of Angels and Demons...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunterfan8302](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterfan8302/gifts), [master_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_girl/gifts), [equineaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/gifts).



> I just wanted to write something like this for some time now...  
> So, here it is...  
> I have no freaking idea if it's good... Sorry if it's not... But I really enjoyed writting it!!  
> I am stressed and I needed a way to calm down, so enter Malec...  
> This story is for all of you but especially for "Shadowhunterfan8302", "master_girl" as well as "equineaurora" and "Aphrodite Papapetrou" who have supported me so much with their kind words. I thank you, all and I know it's kind of hard to believe it, but your support, means a lot to me... :-)  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

** _Of Heven's light and Hellfire, of Angels and Demons..._ **

 

They say, Angels are supposed to protect all innocent souls from harm. They say, Angels are watching over all beings from up above, for the endless skies are their domain. They say, salvation shall come from high above. They say, that at the time of utmost need, when fire and death will be upon the favorite children of the Angels, lightning will illuminate the night and thunder will tear the ebony sky in half. The land will start to shake and all evil demons will dissolve into dust, whilst a white shield will protect the innocent, which, in contradiction to the demons, shall remain unscathed. They say... They say...

 

* * *

 

And yet, when that night came, that was not how the story had gone down. No, that was not even close to what Alexander Lightwood had witnessed the night Valentine-- who was not a demon, but a Nephilim-- had taken over the New York Institute in an attempt to activate the Soul-sword. Oh, but what an irony. A relic bearing such a name, being capable of causing so much death... Being capable of causing immediate death of all demon-bloodied creatures, including the Downworlders, who were not at fault. Yet, no one had died that night, but that wasn't the result of Angelic intervention. It hadn't been an Angel who had shielded all the innocent from the deadly light of the Soul-sword. To the contrary, it had been a half-demon, a descendant of Hell, the son of the ruler of Edom... And he was bearing the name Magnus Bane...

* * *

 

“Magnus!” Alec cried out in panic, as he saw his lover bursting through the door, accompanied by hundreds of werewolves, as well as Vampires, who were there to stop Valentine. His amber cat eyes were shining with adrenaline, his ringed fingers engulfed in blue and orange streams of magic. Alec, who was across the room, darted his head to his side, gasping in horror as he witnessed Valentine raising the Soul-sword high above his head. His bones snapped as the young man turned his head back to Magnus, but the pain went unnoticed, for the archer felt his heart skipping a beat as Valentine let out a triumphant cry. A blinding light split the night then, and one could say the Heavens had just been torn apart. Strong waves of energy filled the air, causing the Downworldres to backtrack in fear. But Alec knew they couldn't get to the door, there wasn't enough time...

* * *

 

All but one moved backwards hectically, as the Soul-sword started unleashing wave after wave of deadly white light. White... White everywhere, covering everything and everyone, blinding Alec's hazel, teary eyes, obliging him to drop to his knees so as to place his forearm before them. Alec felt tears gathering up at the corners of his eyelashes, but did open his eyes, for the need to find Magnus was overwhelming. So, Alec dared to look, albeit through half closed eyes, dared to gaze at the white veil which was now coating the room. His pupils were burning, and the young archer hissed in pain, only to gasp in shock as his eyes caught a figure moving forwards.

* * *

 

 

Alec blinked, but the image didn't fade. No, he could now make out the figure of a man, emerging through the white veil. An Angel? No, no, he couldn't be an Angel, Alec thought absently. The man was dressed in black, his jacket oscillating as the air kept blowing stronger, with every outburst of energy. Black jacket, dark trousers and shoes... Golden, cat-eyes... “Magnus!” Alec screamed from the top of his lungs, the moment his mind realized what his eyes were seeing. His cry went unheard by the High Warlock of Brooklyn, however, as the man raised both of his hands, yelling something in a language neither Werewolves, nor Vampires, or Nephilim, nor yet Men, had ever heard before. The words were heavy, meaningful, powerful. Old, so very old. Unknown to most beings, forgotten by the majority of those who ever knew them, lost in the depths of time. Yes, those words were now dwelling only in the depths of the minds of beings who Time could not touch, of beings Death had no claim over. Of beings wise, and deadly, like Magnus Bane.

* * *

 

The Warlock's hands moved in a circling motion, and all of a sudden, the room started shaking, up to its very foundations, as the floor started cracking all around Magnus and the rest of the Downworlders. The earth caved in, and through the cracks emerged deathly, blazing fire, which started spreading, following and flooding the cleavage, until eventually, it surrounded all the creatures of the Downworld, who could only stare in awe and bewilderment at Magnus. The Warlock spoke again, commanding the fire to rise high above, so as to create an impenetrable, protecting orb around them. And so it was, that Magnus raised his hand, and fiery tongues started moving upwards, bellowing to the skies. And up and up they went, as if wanting to burn Heaven down, as if wishing to make it crumble and fall apart, piece by piece.

 

* * *

 

Magnus waved his hands again, and Alec's eyes flew open as he saw the Hellish blazers enclosing all the Downworlders from view, as he saw Magnus' black clothes disappearing behind the mesmerizing orange-red flames, which acted as a shield against the menacing energy, which the Soul-sword was relinquishing. The archer bit his lips, as guilt overran his heart. Oh, how could Magnus love him, when his kind was responsible for so much death and destruction? Tears welled up in his hazel eyes, but Alec didn't have the time to brush them away with the back of his hand, for cold air blew anew, as another wave of energy was unleashed by the Soul-sword. The flames leaped then, parting slightly, making way for Magnus to come through.

* * *

 

 

Alec could only watch, through narrowed, blurred eyes, as Magnus moved again, his broad shoulders, set, carrying the weight of the world. His steps were sure, steady, carrying him through the Hellish blazers. He emerged from within them unscathed, his posture stoic, resembling the one of the great kings of Old. His face was darkened, his eyes, two amber orbs within which one could see the fires of Edom dancing. The flames then came together again, concealing the rest of the Downworlders, who took in a collective, shaky breath. “Fear not, Children of the Downworld, for the Angels are not strong enough to wreak havoc upon us! None of you will die, not yet, not tonight!” Magnus rasped, and the glowing embers flared and leaped, at the sound of his voice, rising even higher, leaving Magnus standing a few feet away from Valentine. Behind him, thousands of sparks were swirling around like fireflies.

 

* * *

 

“That's impossible!” Valentine growled and for the first and probably, the last time, Alec found himself in agreement with him. “You think we are below you. You've built your castles and your fortresses high above, and you ray supreme over everything and everyone else... But never forget, that the fires of Edom lay deep, beneath the surface, waiting to be unleashed.” Magnus hissed, his cat eyes shining like never before. A wave of magic hit Valentine then, obliging him to take many steps back. “And once they break free, they will reach your domains, they will leak every nook and cranny, they will light up the night... They will bring the Angels down to their knees!” Magnus rasped, voice hard as steel. The very next second, the room trembled anew, as another wave of white light filled the air. At the same time, a plume of fire exploded behind Magnus, only for the flames to roll outwards like snakes, licking the floor.

* * *

 

Alec gasped and felt goosebumps running down his spine and hands as he saw the fiery lashes rising up from the floor, which they had been licking, only to enclose the white light within an orange-red orb, on Magnus' fierce command. It was at that moment, that Alec realized the danger his lover was in. The fire had concealed him, like all the other creatures of the Downworld, from the previous blasts of energy, but now, Magnus was standing outside of the fiery cocoon, unprotected, vulnerable, relying only on his magic to keep the shock-wave at bay, and therefore, keep him safe. But his magic wasn't enough, Alec knew that for sure. Valentine tightened his hold around the grip of the sword, whilst Magnus extended his hands, clenching his fingers into fists so tightly, that his rings could be seen digging into his flesh.

* * *

 

The white orb of energy which was trapped within the flames was glowing brightly, and Alec could tell that Magnus was using every bit of his strength so as to keep the beam concealed and the Downworlders protected. Breathing heavily, Alec managed to get himself back on his feet, dragging Jace and Clary along with him. “Get them out, get them all out!” The young archer cried out, glancing towards the fiery canopy as well as the heavy metallic door which was behind it. Clary shielded Simon with her own body as best as she could manage, and then they started running across the room, with Jace on their tail. The two Shadowhunters rushed to the door, pulling it open, whilst Simon literally jumped in the middle of the fiery orb, blinking in surprise when the flames didn't burn his skin, or clothes.

* * *

 

The Vampire regained his composure almost immediately, waving at his fellow Downworlders to hurry and get out of the room. Jace placed his hands on the door, holding it open, for another wave of wind filled the air. “Clary we must go!” Simon rasped when all the Downworlders had made their way through the door and out of the deathly trap Valentine had set. “No, Magnus is still in there!” The red haired girl mumbled, but before she could move an inch, the room trembled as an explosion of white energy and light obliged the doors to shut. Jace yelled in pain as he was thrown backwards, hitting the wall. Both Clary as well as Simon rushed to the spot, but the blond man paid little attention to them, or what they were mumbling. “Alec!” Jace rasped, struggling, and eventually succeeding to get back on his feet. “Alec!” The Shadowhunter croaked out anew, hitting his fists on the closed door. But it was to no avail. The entire building trembled again and Jace, Clary and Simon were left standing in the corridor, unable to enter the room...

* * *

 

And on the other side of the closed door, Warlock and Nephilim were standing across from one another, with Magnus biting his bottom lip to the point of drawing blood as he tried to keep the beam concealed. The fire had started to die away, as the Warlock no longer had the required energy to keep the flames alight. “They may have escaped this time, but there will be a next one!” Valentine rasped, gritting his teeth. “You've protected them this time, filthy Warlock...” The Nephilim said, voice filled with disappointment. Magnus managed to dart his head to the side, if only for a second, and his heart fluttered when he saw that all his fellow Downworlders had managed to flee. “You may have protected them, but tell me... Who is left to protect you?” With these words, Valentine waved the Soul-sword in the air, obliging it to relinquish one last, deadly blast of energy. He then collapsed, unconscious on the cold, concrete floor.

 

* * *

 

Magnus' magic died away, the flames which were concealing the white light fading into nothing, as the Warlock dropped to his knees, hands at his sides. So, that was it... That was how it was all going to end. Magnus smiled at himself. At least everyone else had managed to leave the room. Letting his amber eyes flutter closed as the white light washed over every corner of the room, Magnus thought of Alec... “NO!” Such pain did this howl held, that the Downworlder reopened his eyes, only to gasp in surprise as he saw his beloved Alexander-- he hadn't left, he was still there-- running towards him, as if he was haunted by the hounds of Hell. The young Nephelim literally threw himself atop of his lover, crashing Magnus on his well-built chest, taking his breath away from him. Alec's long hands grabbed fistfuls of Magnus' jacket and he hid the Warlock's face in the crook of his neck as best as he could. Magnus smiled sadly against Alec's skin, muttering calming words to his lover, happy that he would die in the arms of the man he loved so much.

* * *

 

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus' back, letting his tears fall on the Warlock's raven hair. He felt heat radiating out of Magnus and knew his body wasn't enough, that the Soul-sword was burning Magnus' flesh. But this wasn't supposed to happen, no, no, Magnus couldn't die, not with Alec right there, so close to him. The archer shut his eyes, wishing for Magnus to become one with him, wishing for his runes to shield the man he loved from this deadly light, for he couldn't lose him, he couldn't... “I love you, I love you Magnus, I love you...” The Nephilim chanted in earnest, time and time again, until his lips went dry, until all breath abandoned his lungs, until his body went numb and his mind shut down. Yes, nothing else mattered, but Magnus. So, Alec held him, letting his eyes flutter closed. Held him, until the white light faded away into nothing...

* * *

 

“Alexander...” Such a soft, loving voice, calling his name... “Alexander...” Like a caress on the skin... Alec gasped, hazel eyes flying open, body tensing. “Magnus?” The man uttered in disbelief, blinking the tears away. “What-- How--” “Alec, you...” Amber cat-eyes blinked, and the Warlock untangled himself from his lover's embrace, to the latter's dismay. Magnus' eyes fell on Alec's runes, which were all shining with a golden glow. “I wished for them to protect you...” Alec muttered, looking at his runes and Magnus' eyes widened. “But they couldn't, they weren't enough, I wasn't enough, so how are you alive? How can it be--” “Alexander... look around you...” the man urged and the young archer obeyed, gasping in awe and bewilderment as his eyes took in the sight. All around Magnus, feathers were floating, feathers which were coming from a set of white, mesmerizing... “W-W-Wings?” Alec blurted out dazed, realizing that these large wings had acted as a shield, concealing the back of Magnus' frame, where Alec's body couldn't reach. “Yes...” Magnus muttered, looking at Alec with so much fondness in his gaze, that one could drawn in it. Only then, did Alec realize the wings had emerged from his own back.

* * *

 

 

“I don't-- How-- It can't--” “You said you wished to protect me... So you did protect me...” Magnus uttered awed, taking the Nephilim's face in his hands. “Magnus...” The young archer croaked, voice wavering, tears running down his face. “Shh, I'm right here Alexander... Right here, my Angel...” Magnus reassured both of them, letting his lips find the ones of his lover. They moved slowly, tenderly, in sync, and Alec's runes shone ever so brightly, whilst the wings flapped, causing a soft breeze to fill the room. Then, the wings were gone, just as fast as they had appeared, dissolving into thousands of soft, white feathers, which started floating all around the couple, rising up to the skies. Magnus held Alec close to him, when the kiss was broken, unable to let him go, unable to stay away from him. “I love you, Magnus...” Alec breathed out softly, his frame still shaking in his lover's embrace. “I love you too, my dear Alexander...” The Warlock replied at once, for his heart's wishes couldn't be ignored...

* * *

 

That's how Jace, Clary and Simon found them, when they managed to open the door, on their knees, bathed in the early morning sunlight, which was creeping in from the window. Holding one another, with Alec's runes still glowing and with white feathers, which had seemingly come out of nowhere, dancing all around them...

* * *

**_ The end... _ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it ends...  
> I have no idea what I've done...  
> Hope it wasn't that bad...  
> Comments and kudos light my day!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


End file.
